Pyrrha Alexandra
Pyrrha Alexandra (ピュラ・アレクサンドル, Pyura Arekusandoru; Greek: Πύρρα Αλεξάνδρα) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games, making her first appearance in Soulcalibur, in Sophitia's ending and again in Soulcalibur III (in Tira's default ending). However, she made her first playable appearance in Soulcalibur V as the deuteragonist of the game, with her brother, Patroklos, being the protagonist. In'' Soulcalibur V's'' ''promotional material, she is referred to as '''She Who Fights Destiny'. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords' promotional material, she is referred to as The Bringer of Woe. History Pyrrha is the daughter of Sophitia and Rothion Alexandra, the older sister of Patroklos, the niece of Cassandra Alexandra and Lucius, and the granddaughter of Achelous and Nike. When a mysterious customer gave Rothion a peculiar metallic fragment, the household went out of control, with the children fighting violently over what their father just received, while Sophitia was experiencing an aftermath from her previous wounds she sustained in her first battle against Soul Edge. Awhile after her younger sister, Cassandra, set off on her quest, Sophitia made her decision to get involved in order to save her children. When she arrived at Nightmare's former stronghold, she had an encounter with a green clad girl, who wanted to 'play' with her children. Upon returning home, Sophitia found them safe, for now. The girl in green met up with her again, saying that she would be back for them when the time is right. Sophitia knew that she had to stop her, especially with both Pyrrha and Patroklos' lives at stake. In Soulcalibur IV, it is revealed that Tira had abducted Pyrrha, and it was said that she could not live without the influence of Soul Edge. This is the reason why Sophitia made the difficult decision to become a servant of the evil sword and sacrificed her life in order to save Pyrrha. Soulcalibur V Pyrrha never knew her true family, and those who cared for her she never knew for long. Like her friends, or the elderly couple who cared for her - everyone close to her died mysteriously. As she was passed from one family to another, she learned well how to avoid conflict. Even when those around her turned their back on the "bringer of woe," all she would do is apologize. Driven from the city, she was captured by slavers and sold to a nobleman's son named Jurgis. He took her in as a servant, but for the first time in her life she felt her mind and heart were at ease. It was no surprise that the two fell in love. When the day came that Jurgis proposed to her, Pyrrha thought that she must be the happiest woman alive. ...But then it happened again. That very night, Jurgis was found dead, his corpse brutally disfigured. Pyrrha was immediately imprisoned for the murder, and her tearful denials fell on deaf ears. "Why does this keep happening to me?! It wasn't me. It wasn't me..." And so it was that, when Tira appeared to seduce her, Pyrrha's heart was far too fragile to resist... Cursed Blood The body of Sophitia Alexandra was once struck with fragments of the evil sword upon Soul Edge's destruction, but one fragment was impossible to remove and was left alone. That piece was buried close to her heart, and she could die from damage to the heart if attempted to remove. That piece of the cursed sword continued to emit evil energy within Sophitia. Three years later, Sophitia gave birth to her first child, Pyrrha. Having undertaken all the evil energy flowing in her mother's body, Pyrrha was born as a child with a powerful evil aura. Later, Sophitia had to transplant her last shard of Soul Edge in Pyrrha's body in order to save her daughter, as Sophitia supposed that was the only way to save her child when Soul Edge was destroyed by Siegfried. It was no one else but Tira who convinced her that Pyrrha couldn't live without the presence of the evil sword. The fragment of the cursed sword increases in power by devouring the souls of opponents killed by Pyrrha. Forced by Tira, Pyrrha has already claimed the souls of others several times. Now Pyrrha's body, whenever a destructive emotion flares up, is corrupted by an overflowing of evil energy. Physical Appearance Despite being the older sister of Patroklos, Pyrrha's appearance is more reserved and youthful than her brother. She bears an uncanny resemblance to her mother, Sophitia. Pyrrha is quite beautiful, with shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks, pink lips, small freckles and a blue ribbon on her right side of her head. She wears an elegant white dress with long leather brown and white boots, a brown shirt and gloves. Overall, her outfits seem to follow a chained-heart theme as both her 1P and 2P costumes have several (real or stylized) chains as well as stylized hearts on it. This becomes most obvious with her 1P costume's armlet, which shows a heart in a birdcage, surrounded by chains. The same pattern is recurrent in Pyrrha's 2P costume's skirt. Soul Calibur Appearances Soul Calibur Warriors Pyrrha is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Soulcalibur vs Tekken Pyrrha is one of the characters from Soul Calibur side. Capcom x Namco: Chaos Battle Pyrrha appears as a DLC character. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Pyrrha Alexandra appears as a Solo Unit. Battle Goddess Pyrrha appears as a DLC character. Trivia *Pyrrha's English voice actress, Laura Bailey, is known for voicing several characters in both video games and anime. Such roles include both Ayaka Yukihiro and Evangeline A.K. McDowell in the anime Negima! and it sequel/reboot series Negima!?, Kaine from NIER, Chun-Li from Street Fighter IV, Omochao and Blaze the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog, Platinum the Trinity from the Blazblue series, Cloud of Darkness from Dissidia Final Fantasy or Dissidia Final Fantasy Universal Tuning and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and Serah Farron from the Final Fantasy XIII series. *Pyrrha's design and personality seem to cater to the moe fandom. This has garnered some criticism from fans. *Pyrrha's personality and circumstances bear resemblance to that of popular characters Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue and Dizzy from Guilty Gear. *It's possible that Pyrrha is a victim of what is known today as Stockholm syndrome in regards to her relationship with Tira, despite what Tira has put Pyrrha through. *Her reluctance to enter a fight is met with criticism from the fans. *Pyrrha is somewhat similar to a Yandere. Category:Soul Calibur Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Neutral